youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebony Thunder
'-Thunder Pack' Ebony was born in a litter with two other pups called Snow and Stone, on April 12, 2007. She was born into the Thunder Pack. Unfortunately Rocky and Jay died of Rabies two years later. During the fight for the dominant role, with a new comer named Taint, Ebony was kicked out of the pack with snow trailing behind her. Stone then became the dominant male, making Taint his mate. Ebony then spent a month on her own with Snow. They made many attempts trying to get into other packs, but were chased away. To survive they would stalk around other wolves territories eating what ever they had left lying around and hunting hares. '''-Young Ones Pack' Near the end of the month, Ebony spent on her own with her sister, she was finally accepted into the Young Ones Pack, led by alpha male Youssar ian and his mate Shatter. They both became subordinantes. While there, Ebony became attached to the leaders son named Junior. They became best friends. Soon there after, Junior died from a bear attack while wandering the territory with Ebony. She then became distant from the other wolves and less playful. Ebony soon attacked Frost, trying to get alpha position and lost. Weak, she then went away from the pack feeling defeated. While she was there she smelled the Scooters pack comeing near the den. They were chasing Hambone away from trying mate with one of the scooter females. Ebony then went to the den defending her sisters pups. Ebony went ready to attack, when Youssarain (the more experienced wolf) smelled something off about them and barked an alarm. The group of scooters had a disease, rabies. Ebony and the other wolves looked at there leader questioningly. He then went on the retreat. Ebony wasnt ready to leave the pups defenseless to the scooters and attacked a smaller female. The female then bit Ebony in one of her wounds causing her pain, she ran off retreating with her pack. The scooter gave Ebony rabies. A month past since Ebony became infected. The symptoms of rabies completely took over, makeing her extremely aggressive. She became snappy and easily irritated with the other wolves. She also had trouble standing, always falling over. A few days later, rain caused flooding. Haveing rabies, Ebony became very frightened of the flood waters and would always seek higher ground, a distance from the pack. After the flood waters went down, Youssarian came back from patroling, fed up with Ebony's behavior, kicked her out of the pack, trying to keep the other members safe from the infectous Ebony. Ebony ran from the alpha, chasing her out of the pack. '-Sequoia Pack' Hours later Ebony encountered the splinter half, the Sequoia pack, lead by Big Will. Big Will begain to chase after her, but Ebony stood her ground unafraid, infected with rabies. Big Will realized it was her and let her join them. Ebony joined only for a quick meal. Then the whiskers attacked. She joined in unafraid of the upcoming attack, but she was weak and kept falling over, thanks to the rabies. A massive male than tackled her. She pushed him off and ran before he had any chances of hurting her. She split from the sequioa pack for a few days. She attempted joining the young ones a few times, but was chased out every time, being a threat. With no other choice she went back to the Sequoia pack, staying with them for a month, taking the lowest rank. Ebony wandered different territories with the pack, lagging behind at times. Big Will then led the pack into Geckos territory. The pack chased out Hazel, Tinker Bell, and their pups out, and claimed the territory as their own. The next day, Ebony went on a hare hunt. Being by her self, was able to eat a couple hares, regaining her strength. A few weeks past and Ebony was doing well in the Sequoia pack. Then Big Will went into commando territory. The commandos caught them and chased Ebony and her pack out. The commandos then saw Homestar Runner roving and half of them chased him thinking it was a sequoia pack member. Big Will saw this and launched an attack on the other half. The other half retreated and the Sequoia pack claimed the Douglas forest. Ebony slowly began to get better, becoming less agitated and regaining her stregth. Eventually the disease, rabies, became to get out of her system. Big Will called the pack on a foraging trip, leading them to a carcass. Ebony then challenged Rocket Dog for the dominant female role after a fight over food. Ebony eventually won and started scent marking the pack, stating her dominance. Swift Kill didnt like that and fought her. Ebony fought back and kicked Swift out of the pack. Ebony is now the dominant female of the Sequoia pack. She then ate the rest of the carcass with the pups and Big Will, leaveing the pack hungry for a night, as a warning to them. In the middle of the night, while Big Will was gone, a coyote crawled into the den. Ebony growled at it and it ran off, Baker than chased it and killed it. Baker and Miles stood watch while Big Will was gone. Big Will showed up the next morning with a carcass for the hungry pack. Ebony took a few bites of it and allowed the others to eat since they had got nothing the night before. Soon humans came (to make a documentary) and visited the Seqouia pack. They then darted them, gave them vaccines, and were tagged with radio collars. A few days later they were visited by the humans again. They also found a camera set up at the den. Ebony and the others began trusting the humans after another encounter. 'Family:''' Father: Rocky Mother: Jay Brothers: Stone Sisters: Snow